Run or Die
by TMHappy
Summary: New story, new characters, same apocalypse. Mason, her twin brother Daniel, and her youngest brother Aiden start their journey through the apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! I'm new also but it doesn't matter. I like to learn so if you guys have any advice feel free to leave a message. well ive been reading stories from this websites and its pretty awesome so i wanted to give it a try. Enjoy!**

Mason woke up to a noise; she thought she heard something moving in the kitchen. It probably wasn't anything. Maybe it was one of her brothers. She rubbed her eyes and turned on the lamp. "Ugh, what time is it?" She said with a hoarse voice. She swung her leg lazily to the edge of the bed to turn herself. The alarm clock on the small table beside her read 4:00 am. 'It's not even sunny outside. Who is in the kitchen? She thought. It was cold and the air felt humid in her skin. She quickly became aware of the fact that she had a nightshirt that barely covered her. The jacket in her closet looked very warm and comfy but she knew it wasn't hers to wear. It was her moms. Her mom that passed away because of stupid cancer. That darn disease took everything from her. It wasn't worth thinking about it now; she had to check for whoever was in the kitchen.

Suddenly there was a crash in the kitchen.

"Whoa what was that?!" She quickly opened her bedroom door and ran down the stairs. The living room door was open and she heard voices inside, which definitely was not one of her brothers.

"Mason what's wrong?" A voice barely above a whisper spoke behind her. She turned around and saw her two brothers. Her eyes widened. If they are both here then who's down there?

"Mason?" Aiden, her youngest brother, spoke. He had big scared eyes and it made her feel faint.

"I don't know who is down there." She whispered to Daniel, her twin brother. Her eyes started to tear up and her fingers shook with fear.

Daniel took her hand and pulled her up the stairs with Aiden behind them. They slowly made their way to his bedroom and shut the door quietly.

"Did you see anything down there?" He started to pace. Mason nodded but didn't speak.

"It's ok just relax we will be fine just tell me what you saw." He started to show a weak smile on his face trying to reassure her.

"The door... It's open and I heard voices..." Her voice sounded small and scared.

Daniel looked at the door with a pale face. He started to pace again while chewing his thumb. It was a nervous habit and it would be weird if he wasn't doing it in this situation. 'We are all screwed' he thought.

"Aiden, what are you doing?" Mason spoke up. She looked at her little brother and saw he had a cellphone out.

"I'm texting dad." He explained. "Dad says that he is almost home. He called the cops and to just wait in the room together."

"Oh thank god" Mason breathed. How is it that neither of us thought of calling dad? A fifteen year old figured it out before two eighteen year olds.

Just then she felt a very cold breeze brush up through her body. She realized that she was wearing a very see through nightgown in front of her brothers. Her face blushed and she quickly took her brothers blanket and covered herself. When Daniel and Aiden noticed they got really uncomfortable and wouldn't stop squirming around the room.

There was loud screaming in the kitchen and Mason, Aiden and Daniel tried to listen through the door but the voices were muffled. There was a lot of crashes but then two shots were fired.

They all stood paralyzed in the room. Mason shook with fear. Daniel's face had no color and Aiden started to frantically text dad.

All of the sudden a car pulled outside and loud footsteps were coming up the stairs. Then the door opened and they all let out a huge breath. It was their dad. "Are you guys ok?" He said as he hugged all of them tightly.

"Did you check?" Daniel questioned. "Where are the police? We heard gunshots. Dad, what happened downstairs?"

"Son, please, calm down. Everything is fine." He tried to reassure them.

"No!" Daniel yelled. "There were gunshots. Everything is not fine. What happened?"

"Ok". The father said. He sat down in the bed and rubbed his head. "Remember the news cast we saw three days ago? About the disease spreading around?"

"Yeah" they all said in unison.

"Well it's apparently very serious and people are rising from the dead and... eating people."

"What?" Mason choked out.

Aiden and Mason sat down beside their dad.

Daniel blinked about a million times. "What? What does that have to do with tonight? Where are the cops?"

"People are freaking out and raiding houses for supplies to protect themselves from the human eating monsters." He explained. "It's gotten worse. The cops aren't here because this is happening everywhere. I guess they are too busy."

"What happens now?" Aiden asks.

"I don't know. The army is telling us to evacuate as soon as possible so... Tomorrow morning we leave. You guys pack right now and spend today saying goodbye to your friends. Chances are that you are never gonna see them again."

As soon as he said those words everyone froze.

"Try to get some rest in here. All of you. I'll take care of downstairs. Stay together and don't leave."

Mason started to cry and Aiden immediately went to get a mattress without saying a word. Daniel and their dad went outside the room to talk. Mason was all alone. She decided that it was the best time to change her clothes. She stood up from the bed and made her way slowly to her room. She changed to a pants and a shirt comfortable enough for sleeping and going out if needed to. She started to make her way to Daniels room when she saw her mom's jacket. She outstretched her hand and touched the soft, familiar jacket. 'What the hell, I can't think of a better time to use this. I'm gonna have to borrow this mom' she thought. She went to the room and cuddled next to Aiden and Daniel in the small bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Enjoy! Tell me what u think ;)  
**  
The alarm clock went off. It was officially 10:00 in the morning. Neither of them slept at all. They couldn't stop thinking about what happened. All they did was talk and be there for each other while their dad was downstairs dealing with it.

Mason and Daniel didn't know what to do. Tomorrow they would have to leave their home. The place where they grew up and had so many beautiful memories.

Aiden on the other hand, couldn't wait to leave. This home was filled with horrible memories for him. Since he was born he was filled with the guilt of always letting his mother down and not being good enough for her. Mason and Daniel wouldn't understand since they were the perfect children. But Aiden was different and he had a different father. He was a mistake. Anna, their mother, never wanted to have him. He was the aftermath of an affair and she regretted it so much that she didn't love Aiden as much as the twins. He wants to leave this house and all the memories with it.

"Hey, guys we have to pack" Daniel sighed sitting up on his bed. "We have to be ready for tomorrow." He got up and got a black duffel bag.

"Yeah." Aiden said while getting up from the spare mattress on the floor. They had all stayed together in Daniel's room while bill, their father, worked some stuff out. "I don't have much to pack so... I'm gonna go." He put his shoes on and started to check his texts. Nothing. 'That's strange... No one is answering.'

He stood up and made his way downstairs. A sharp foul smell filled his nostrils. "Shit. What is that?" He reached for the door and glanced at the kitchen for a moment. Curiosity got the better of him and now he regrets it. The kitchen was full of blood. The cabinets were open and there were cans of food on the floor. A bag of supplies was on the kitchen counter with some ammo in it too. A hand gun and a bat lay beside the pools of blood. The sight and the smell was too strong that Aiden couldn't handle it. He ripped the door open and left.

Mason sat on her desk writing letters. She didn't want to see her friends since it would hurt too much. Instead she wanted to write letters for them if they ever found it.

She left a note on her desk explaining why she left and different letters for the people she expected to go find her or her family.

Letter one:  
Dear Leslie,  
You are the best and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I'm sorry for not talking to you lately. I have not talked to you but it's not because I hate you. If you are reading this letter I just know that I forgive you for kissing my boyfriend. I am quick to forgive but I never forget. Anyway since you probably are looking for me to apologize for the hundredth time i just wanted to say that I love you so much and please be safe. When this all blows over I will find you and we will talk about it.

Letter two:  
Dear brad,  
I'm sooooo sorry for ruining your date. I didn't for the love of God know you and your girlfriend were in your room. I just wanted to come in because I left my science book in there. If it makes you feel any better, I didn't see anything. That was really awkward. Anyway I love you and please be safe. Protect your girlfriend and when this is all over I'll find you.

Letter three:  
Dear Jen,  
I honestly have nothing to say to you. I have been nothing but nice to you but I guess jealousy is a disease bitch. Get well soon.

Letter four:  
Dear asshole, ill never forgive you for kissing my friend. For me to say that I wont forgive you says a lot so go fuck yourself. If I haven't made it clear, I hope you step on a lego. You're single now, enjoy.

Letter five:  
Dear Kate,  
I saved the best for last. I love you so much and please for the love of God be safe. If you are reading this please go to our secret place and there is a walkie talkie. I have the other one please talk to me and we'll find each other. You and me are like sisters so please... find this letter.

Mason put each letter on envelopes with their names on it. She began to get all emotional and it was getting hard to breath. Her heart sped up and everything looked blurred. Everything in her life was changing. She has to move out of the house she grew up in and go to safe camp in Atlanta where there are huge walls that will make her feel imprisoned. She clutched the side of the table and breathed slowly and deeply. The foul smell hit her hard. It was coming from downstairs. Slowly, she started to walk towards her door and she reached for the handle when suddenly it started to move. She jumped back and watched as Daniel came in with his duffel bag.

"Hey, I'm finished packing. I'm gonna go to Jen's house and say goodbye." Daniel said.

Ugh. Her? Really? He could do so much better.

"Oh, you're going to her house. I thought you guys broke up." She said with a scowl on her face. While Daniel turned around Mason started to make faces at him.

"I know you don't like her but I have to say goodbye". He started to look around her room and saw the letters on her desk. "What's that?"

"Oh...ignore that." She ran over to her desk and started to hide the letters. Especially the one about Jen. She moved the letters nervously to the side and sat on top of them all while smiling awkwardly at him.

"Whatever." He shook it off and turned around to leave but then stopped. "Have you gone downstairs yet?"

Mason gulped and shook her head. "No I haven't but ...What is that smell?!" She blurted out. She scrunched up her nose and covered it with her hand. The smell was getting stronger and worse. She looked over the door and it was wide open.

"I don't know but I've been trying to ignore it. Must be the bodies down there." He turned to close the door when two of the monsters were coming up the stairs. He quickly shut the down and locked it.

"What are you doing?" Mason asks frightened.

"Shhh!" He hissed. He had tried to be quiet but the 'things' noticed. They started banging on the door and growling.

"Shit!" Mason whispered sharply. "What is that?"

Daniel backed away from the door and started to pace. His face was pulled in a frown. "The things on the news. They are outside."

Aiden rode his bicycle through his neighborhood and watched as most of his friends already left. 'I didn't even know about the disease since three days ago and people are already leaving' He thought. Everything was normal at his school two days ago but now it's all messed up.

He stopped at his best friends house. It was the only person that he wanted to say goodbye to. He walked up the front yard and knocked on the front door. After a while no one answered; he opened the door by himself.

"Hello!" He called into the dark house. The house was too dark for anyone to be home. He checked all the rooms but found nothing. No one was home. But nothing was packed either.

Aiden walked out of the house and made his was to his bike. He picked it up when he heard someone behind him. He turned around and there was his best friend luke. He was one of those monsters. Luke tackled him and tried to take a bite of his face. Aiden screamed and used all of his strength to hold Luke off. His arms were getting weak and Luke's mouth started to drool while fighting him. Aiden screamed louder and louder for someone to hear and help him.

"What's wrong with you man!" He screamed.

BAM! Luke's strength left and he fell on top of Aiden. Blood from his head dripped down to Aiden's neck. He was dead. Aiden pushed him off and crawled away from him as fast as he could. "What the fuck..."he breathed. He touched his sticky neck and looked at his hands in disgust. The blood on his hands and neck was cold and nothing like he ever experienced.  
His eyes were wide and looking into space.

"Are you hurt?" A man with a deep voice asked.

Aiden looked up and saw a large man with a rifle. Then he noticed everyone from the neighborhood looking at him.

"Son, are you hurt?" The man repeated.

"No..." He answered softly.

He heard everyone whispering and crying. 'That kid almost got eaten by that walker.' He heard someone say. "Oh well I guess they're called walkers." He whispered to himself. He felt exposed and wanted to leave as fast as possible.

He stood up and looked at Luke. Tears started to well up in his eyes but he wiped them away angrily. He took his bike, looked around real quick and started to pedal.  
That's when he noticed monsters coming from every direction. Everyone started to scream and run while he pedaled faster and faster. His legs started to burn and his lungs were on fire but eventually he made it to his house.

"Bill!" He called his stepfather. "We have to leave! The things we saw on tv are everywhere." Man where is he? I haven't seen him since this morning when the incident happened.

He ran up the stairs and froze. Those things were there pounding at Mason's door. He flew down the stairs while the walkers followed him. Aiden was too tired to keep running and his legs failed. His back hit the puddle of blood in the kitchen and the smell of metallic filled his nose. He lay weak and helpless on the floor while the walkers kept coming closer. He looked around and saw the gun and the bat. His hands grabbed the gun and shot at the walker's chest but it kept coming. Two more shots fired but it still wouldn't die. "What the fuck!" Aiden screamed. 'Oh god this is it. I'm gonna die.'

The gun was empty and the bat was too heavy to lift. He kept crawling backwards but then hit the counter. The walkers were growling and snapping its teeth. It felt like an eternity for the walkers to come and kill him. Aiden had no energy since he used it all up coming here as fast as he could. He shook with fear and he started to scream with every breath he could muster up.

"Aiden!" A voice screamed. He started to see red spots and fainted with the smell of blood and death still lingering on his nose.

Bill shot both walkers on the head and they fell on the floor next to his stepson.

"Mason! Daniel!" He called. Then footsteps came running down the stairs.

Mason gasped and started to sob at the sight of her little brother on the floor covered in blood next to dead bodies. She held one hand close to her heart and another to her mouth. "Is he dead" she asked.

"No, just passed out..."Oh shit right! He realized. He had seen walkers making their way around the neighborhood when he was coming back from his office. "Some one carry him we have to leave. The walkers could have heard the gunshots. We have to leave now!" He barked orders.

Daniel carried Aiden out the back door while Mason went upstairs to get the duffel bag. She realized that neither her or Aiden have not packet.

"Those walkers are out there and are coming." Bill said while he prepared the car to leave. "We have to leave now."

"Mason is upstairs. She'll be here. Just wait." Daniel said while he put the still unconscious Aiden inside the car. He turned around to get Mason when he saw a horde of walkers coming. "Dad..." He pointed to the horde.

"Oh Christ" bill whispered. "Daniel, get Mason. We are leaving right now!"

Daniel ran inside the house and up the stairs. He saw Mason packing for her and Aiden. "Mason there are hundreds of walkers out there. We have to leave. Let's go!" He yelled with an urgent voice. He didn't care that he could die. The only thing he wanted was to get his family out of this place.

Mason grabbed her bag that was filled with her and Aiden's clothes while Daniel grabbed his bag. They both ran out of the house and jumped inside the car. Mason felt like vomiting when she saw Aiden sweaty and full of blood. He was still passed out on the seat and was showing no sign of waking up. She looked outside the window while Bill drove around the horde of those things and buried her head between her legs and started sobbing quietly.

Daniel sat in the passenger seat worried about everything. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes were tired. Everything was sore from carrying Aiden to the car and running everywhere. He looked outside the window and watched as they drove by families being torn apart by walkers. He was too tired to care. He looked over to Bill and saw him gnawing on his nail while driving. Then he listened to Masons sobs and he felt his heart break with every hiccup. His eyes slowly closed and he wished they never opened again.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a reaaally short chapter but its just to ease you into the story. I know its been a billion years since i updated and i guess its because i havent gotten around to do it but here it is. oh and in the next chapter im gonna continue the story in Mason's POV. itll probably change though...**

"Aiden" a soft voice spoke. There was no doubt in Aiden's mind that the voice was Mason's. His head was dizzy and his body was sore. Each bump the car took made him want to scream and die. Nothing could have prepared them from what happened today. "Aiden, you have to wake up ok." Mason spoke, her voice filled with fear and worry; she was losing her mind wandering when her little brother was going to wake up. He then realized that he hasn't opened his eyes yet. Aiden slowly open his eyes only to shut them close from the bright sunlight directed at his eyes. He was laying down on Mason's lap while she cleaned him up. "Dad!" she said joyfully for the first time in hours. "He's awake!" Aiden got up from Masons lap and sat up in his seat ignoring the pain in his legs. He groaned and rubbed his eyes then looked at his surroundings.

"Where are we?" he looked at Bill through the rearview mirror. Bill managed to stay calm while Aiden was unconscious unlike Mason.

"Close" was the only thing Bill said. Daniel glared at his father and turned back to look at Aiden.

"We are getting close to the safe place Dad talked about yesterday." He said to his bloody and sleepy brother.

"The safe camp in Atlanta?" Aiden asked while using his fingers to comb his hair.

"No" Bill spoke up. "We are going to another camp. Buddy of mine told me about a small camp out in the woods. We should be safer there."

After Bill spoke no one dared argue with him. All three of them sat back and waited to arrive at the small camp. Daniel couldn't stop thinking and felt horrible about what happened a few miles back. He could've helped that family instead he just watched them get chased by walkers while they drove by. He had tried to argue with his father to try and save them but no one argues with Bill without being ok with digging their own grave.

After a few hours went by they finally arrived at the little camp. Only it wasn't a little camp in the woods. It was literally a motel so deep into the woods that you would wonder if you'd find mama in there. Bill got out of the car first and told his children to wait inside while he talked to the leader.

"Man, I think I'd rather sleep with the walkers." Daniel muttered under his breath. Mason chuckled but thought the same thing.

"I think its gonna be great here" Mason looked over to the people bonding and laughing while doing chores.


	4. Chapter 4

**ok here it is. i love the rewievs. You guys awesome! Anyway i will continue this story in Mason's POV. Oh and another thing, i think ill be a little slow on updates since my family will be visiting this week but i'll try. **◕‿◕

Mason's POV

I don't think I'll ever get used to this life. Almost two months have passed since I have left home and came to this old and dusty motel. Every day is the same thing: I wake up, do laundry, help with dinner, babysit the children, come to my room, take care of my brother's and dad, take a short and cold shower, eat and then sleep. I haven't been out into the city so I don't really know how bad it is but we have lost a lot of people. It's not like me and the people that died were close but it still hurt…

Daniel has gotten pretty good with combat fighting. I ask him to teach me but he says that I don't need to learn that stuff since he'll be there to protect me. I think it's sweet but I want to do something else than chores.

Dad also has gotten better at surviving. I mean he has always been a hardass but he's tougher and I guess a little bit distant. Maybe It's just the stress…

But hey, no need to worry since Aiden has gotten closer to me. We've become each other's therapists. I talk to him about my feelings and he talks to me. HA! Just kidding. Aiden's never opened up to anyone but I try to talk to him. I have no one else to talk to. Well except Kate, my best friend. Turns out that she was looking for me, found the note at my house, and got the walkie talkie I left for her. I gave her directions and she found us here; I honestly couldn't be more happier she's here. She's right by my side as we: wake up, do laundry, help with dinner, babysit the children, and do chores all day without any free time. Well I do have free time but not like the others. The guys work hard but it just seems that they have too much free time. Most of the time I'm watching dad, Daniel and his buddies laugh around the campfire drinking expired beer they find on their runs. I really wish I had that much free time…

"Ok, enough is enough" I say as I lift myself off my bed. I have been awake for half an hour pondering in my bed. It's barely morning but I agreed to meet Kate up on the roof. It's become a thing. We both wake up really early and go up to the roof to watch the sunset, eat breakfast and chat for a while before doing chores. I guess you could say that this is our free time. Reaching for my flip flops I go to the kitchen and grab enough food to consider it breakfast. I look around and silently tiptoe towards to door to not wake any of my brothers and dad. Suddenly dad stretches his arm while he yawns and I'm out of the door before he could wake up.

As I walk toward Kate at the roof I see her eating her breakfast. "Couldn't wait for me could'ya?" I chuckle as she turns around with a cracker in her mouth.

"What can I say. You took too long" She smiled then scrunched up her nose. "Didn't you wake up when I tapped your window?"

"Yeah I did but I had ones of those 'I can't live like this anymore' moments." I said as I open my bag of pretzels. Kate reached for one of my pretzels and I looked at her while she just shrugged and ate one. "You owe me one" I simply told her.

"I had one of those moments like… two days ago while cleaning one of the little kid's ass. She sighed. "I kinda wished we had more people to talk to"

"We do but since we are always inside we never see them." I shoved her shoulder. "Daniel is always talking about his friends but never have I once seen them"

"Well, we gotta meet them" she wriggled her eyebrows. I shoved her again and laughed. "it's been too long. Momma needs meat."

"Ugh, Kate" I hissed. I swung my legs to sit crosslegged. "You're right though… but still its UGH when you say it."

"Yeah well, whatever…" the sun was shining and women from the laundry crew were getting ready to work. Kate got up after finishing her crackers and went towards the stairs. "We have got work to do."

"yeah I guess we do" I sigh finishing all the pretzels and washing it all down with water.

"what's up bitches!" I look down at Kate walking over and sitting down with the women. She's crazy but I don't know what I'd do without her. I walk down the stairs and begin my non-eventful day.

After doing much laundry with the girls and helping with dinner I decided that I wanted to skip babysitting and went for a walk. Nothing exciting just walking around the motel watching the men come back from the farmacy run since we needed more toilet paper and medical supplies. Aiden went on that run since it was an easy, in and out, job. He has been training since he just turned sixteen and is expected to be strong like the others.

"Hey Aiden." I walk up to him and help with the bags. "how'd it go?" He silently sidestepped me and put his bags on the lobby.

"s'just multi grain bars in the bag" was all he said to the women in charge of supplies. He turned around and kept working.

I walk up to Daniel and ask him about Aiden. Even though I know Aiden is always like that… he just seemed different. He always answer's me even though if it's just a grunt. Daniel after a while of looking at me shook his head and silently went and put his bags in the lobby. I scoffed and looked around the car. That's when I noticed the bloody seats. I immediately thought of dad and ran off towards Daniel who had just shut the door to our room.

"Hey!" I banged on the door. "Hey, open up!" my voice started to quaver and my hands shook with fear. It seemed that every time something happened I just crumble up like a coward. Finally, after a minute of arguing from the other end Dad opened the door, grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside.

After a minute of shock and emotions I hugged my dad. " where have you been… I didn't see you get out of the car… I saw all that blood and assumed the worst and then I couldn't find you and…" I cut myself off when I saw them all packing. "We going somewhere?" I chuckled nervously.

"We're leaving…Now." Bill said with wide unblinking eyes as he threw his gun on the bed.

"Wha….Why?" I look between all of them while they kept on packing. "What happened? Who's blood is that…" a scream cut me off and all four of us were running outside. I followed the noise and reached the lobby where Jillian, the chef, was on the floor crying while holding on to one of the guy's hand.

"Mason" my dad said softly grabbing my arms and pulling me back while Jillian kept sobbing. "we have to pack" he whispered in my ear. I shook his arm off of mine and went over to our 'leader' George.

"What happened?" I basically growled at him. I was mad and scared and nobody wanted to tell me anything. I had the last bit of patience cut off me when George ignored me and went towards Jillian. I stood up tall and was ready to tackle George when Kate put her arm on my shoulder and told me to listen.

"Jillian I am truly sorry for your loss but we have to tell everyone what happened." George visibly inhaled and exhaled before continuing. "Some guys came and were holding an un-conscious handless man up while we were getting stuff from a hardware store… We thought that maybe that group of people were harming the man and we tried to save him but he later explained that he was helping him. That they found him there bleeding to death. After that, I thought that they were good and we stuck by them for a while when the leader, his buddies called him the Governor, found an old building filled with a group helping elders survive. He… he and his group murdered them in cold blood."  
"Oh my god" I breathed while everyone gasped and began whispering among themselves.

He quieted everyone down and continued telling them what happened. "We pulled our guns on them but they were a larger group, stronger. He unfortunately killed one off our own but we got away." He stopped when Jillian cried louder. The guy holding her took her into her room. "This place isn't safe anymore, we have to leave now before they find us… and they will since they know where we are."

"How?" Kate asked.

"One of them saw one of our bags with the logo of the motel." He chuckled quietly. "Whoever wants to stay can stay but… me and my family are leaving and you can all join us." I ran a hand on my face and went to my room to start packing.

"We aren't going with him." Dad said behind me. I already guessed that since dad doesn't trust him anymore since he got someone killed three weeks ago. I can't really blame him but where are we going to go.

"Kate is coming with us." I turned around and faced him. There was no way that I was leaving her behind.

"Of course we aren't. She's family." Daniel said while Dad nodded. "Go get her… I'll finish packing" I smiled and went to her room. I knocked softly and she opened the door quickly with a bag on her hand and crackers in her mouth. Again.

"You're coming with us. We aren't going with George and the others." She snorted while I talked. Really? She's laughing now? Is this girl for real?

"If I know your father, which I think I do, he's not sticking around with our thumbs up our asses with a big group. Less chance of survival and all that stuff…and you guys are not leaving without me." I smiled and we walked towards Dad's car.

Putting everything inside I jumped into the car and noticed that Aiden was in already holding a gun and cleaning it. It made me realize that my_ little_ baby brother was cleaning a DAMN GUN. I saw his face and he had no emotions. Nothing. I knew that he was heading a dark path but I have no idea how to change it. I haven't been outside the motel so I don't know what he's seen but to put him like he is now… it must've been bad.

**i have an idea about where this story is headed but any ideas are very much appreciated. ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is, Chapter Five. Enjoy! Probably have some spelling errors so sorry. **

Mason's POV

"No" Dad said for the millionth time. "I will not repeat myself. You are not going. That governor guy could be anywhere." He put out the fire with his boot and went inside his tent. It has been about two days since we left the motel and everyone behind. Kate and I were still the odd men out though. I had asked Dad if I can come with them on their next run but he wouldn't let me. He still thinks I'm useless.

"Hey, you tried." Daniel spoke softly so dad wouldn't hear. "If it was up to me I would have let you come" he pat my back gently and looked into the now empty can of green beans.

"Yeah, right. I just don't want to be dead weight to you guys… I feel that I only slow you guys down." He looked up at me with a glare getting ready to argue. "For god's sake, even Aiden is better than me at fighting and stealth and all that crap." I signal over to Aiden sitting on a rock. "You guys walk through the woods without making any noise while I'm back here acting like a damn idiot trying not to step on any leaves."

Aiden looked up from the ground. "Would'ya shut up!" he hissed. "You're gonna attract every damn walker over here." He got up and walked towards the tent but then stopped next to me. "I am better than you though" he chuckled before entering our tent. Huh. That was the first time in almost a month that I had heard him chuckle like that. That's good right?

"Look we should talk about this tomorrow; let's just go to sleep." Daniel whispered when he heard a twig snap in the distance. I swear to god that Daniel has developed enhanced hearing. He could hear almost everything since we left, from me mumbling under my breath to a walker groaning from I swear twenty miles away! It has gotten really annoying. I rub my hands together while standing up and look around. If they won't let me go with them then I'll go alone. I grab my knife, flashlight and bag and start walking out of the woods. It probably isn't hard to find the store since all you have to do was follow some signs. I'll just go in and out, bring back the supplies then Dad will let me go with them. Well Kate will probably be left alone but she can take one for the team. After half an hour of walking I finally made it to the small surprisingly clean store called Meekley's. That's a ridiculous name for a really small store but that's none of my business.

I haven't seen any walkers which is probably just dumb luck but I should just go fast and stay alert.

"Hey!" a loud familiar voice called behind me. Oh no. Fucking bullshit. I cannot believe that Daniel found me. "Mason, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I turned around and saw Daniel and Aiden sprinting towards me. I just stood there, glaring at them while they basically dragged me back to our small camp. I guess I saw it coming from the fact that I didn't even wait till they were asleep. What can I say, I half assed it.

"You're lucky we aren't telling Bill" Aiden spoke behind me as we walked inside our tent. There were three tents: one for Kate, another for Dad and one big one for the three of us.

Morning came and I did NOT want to wake up. I don't think I even slept for more than three hours. Kate kept poking me trying to wake me up but I don't want to.

"Come on, wake up" Kate continued. "I'm tired too y'know."

"Please just leave me alone" I groaned while turning away from her.

"Don't be such a baby. Even Aiden woke up when I told him to." She groaned and finally gave up. "I thought you wanted to prove to your dad…"

"Mason!" I heard dad hiss outside my tent. "We have to go NOW." The urgency of his voice woke me up completely and I sat up looking at Kate with wide eyes. Dad unzipped the tent and grabbed my arms pulling me outside where I saw hundreds of walkers groaning. They were far away enough to not see us but one wrong move would put us all in danger. Aiden grabbed his gun and machete while Daniel and Dad grabbed most of our stuff. We all ran out of their sight but none of us stopped running. We kept running to the point that my legs physically gave up and I fell to the ground. Breathing hard and literally crawling I had just couldn't take it anymore and just collapsed. Funny enough, Kate was lying next to me. I couldn't see if Daniel and the others were there and at that point I didn't give a rat's ass. I just closed my eyes for a few seconds.

After a few minutes of resting, I heard groaning and footsteps coming towards me. I opened my eyes and looked directly into Aiden's eyes. "Hey, May." He said as he pulled me up. My legs were weak and I almost fell a few times but eventually managed to walk straight.

Me and Kate were following Aiden as he lead us to Dad and Daniel.

"Dad found a gas station really close by and told me to go look for you while he got us a car. Took me a while but I finally found you guys." He looked back and smiled quickly

We were lost? For how long?

"Wait. How long were we lost?" Kate asked him.

"About three hours."

"What?!" we both said in unison.

He stopped and looked at us like we were crazy. "How long were you guys sleeping in the ground?"

"I just closed my eyes for a few seconds." Kate said looking at me

"Me too"

Aiden chuckled and shook his head. "Well I got news for you…"

Man, that's crazy I literally thought I closed my eyes for a few seconds not three damn hours.

Driving around in an old beat up car is better than walking but it is just so gross. Dad is driving, Daniel is in the passenger seat, and the rest of us were squished in the back.

"Bill, where are we even going?" Kate broke the silence we had got ourselves into.

Dad sighed quietly and looked at us through the rearview mirror. "I honestly do not know." Immediately after saying that, Dad put on the brakes causing all of us to move forward and hit our heads.

"Ow, Dad?" I looked over at him and saw him looking over at a group of people right in front of the car. We were almost going to run them over. What are the chances of that in this world?

We slowly got out of the car with Daniel, Dad and Aiden were holding up their guns at the people.

"What? No apology?" the man with a shotgun and a hat said. He looked like a he was a cop judging by the shirt he was wearing that had the logo for the Atlanta police department. Behind him was two other men. I looked over at dad and practically read his mind. Is this the Governor?

"What's your name?" Dad said gripping his gun tighter.

"What?" the man with a shotgun replied confused.

"Your name" Daniel repeated what Dad said louder.

"Greg." The man with a shotgun said. "What's yours?" he said more serious than he was before. Dad glared at him and didn't answer.

"Daniel" Daniel stepped up after realizing that these people might not be bad. He is a really good judge of character and if he trusts them I do too. "That's bill" he said motioning at Dad who was still glaring at Greg. "Mason, Aiden, Kate."

Greg nodded at all of us and turned to look at his group. "That's Max" he said motioning over to a bald man in his late forties. "And Jack" he grabbed the shoulder of a young man. A really cute guy to be exact. We all nodded to them and kept quiet waiting for… anything. Dad, Daniel and Aiden had lowered their guns. It got awkward after a few seconds.

"I gotta ask." Max said. "You guys ever meet the governor." At that Dad, Aiden and Daniel raised their guns while they raised theirs.

"HEY whoa just calm down. We have nothing to do with him. He robbed us and left us for dead. We're on your side" Greg explained. "Just… lets lower our guns." Dad didn't move so I went over to him and grabbed his gun out of his hands while giving him my 'mad and annoyed face' that he hates so much. He looked at me and told Aiden and Daniel to put their guns down. They all did the same and Greg silently thanked me.

"How did it happen?" I asked referring to the governor incident.

"Found us a few weeks ago. Took everything from us. We had to move… it's just us and a few others back home." Max explained.

"The governor killed one of our own." Dad finally started to talk. "We were at a camp. We went out for a run. He shot one of the guys. We left after that; we left everyone behind."

Greg looked over to his guys and whispered something to them and then smiling and all of them agreed.

"Bill, I woudn't usually do this but you all don't seem like bad people. We have a place up route 12. It's a big house with a even bigger backyard in the middle of nowhere...it's real safe." I looked at Daniel and Dad with an expecting look. I wanted to go with them. It seemed like a good place to live in this world. "Look, I know you don't trust us but we could use the numbers."

Dad turned around and went towards the car without saying anything else. I looked back at Daniel "what's he doing?" I asked panicked. I did not want Dad to pass this up. We needed a place to stay.

He came back with all of our bags. "Lead the way." He simply said. I smiled at him quickly and we all took off towards their house. Something good finally happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**hello i know its been a long time since i posted anything but i'm here now so enjoy.**

Mason's POV

"Just a little further now…" Greg whispered as we silently tried to avoid the small group of walkers coming towards us. Like little stupid people we are we left our perfectly fine car because it would cause too much noise. Max had said that the house was in the middle of nowhere and that no walker could trace back the noise to the place but Greg was having none of it. Now we are stuck walking…AGAIN! I'm never getting used to it.

When we finally lost the walkers I turned to Kate. "What are you thinking?" I ask her making sure the others couldn't hear us.

"I want to sleep" she chuckled while rubbing her eyes. "but I really want to pee too." She looked over to Greg and then looked back to me with pleading eyes "could you tell him that we need to stop for a pee break. Thanks you're great." She said assuming I was actually going to do it.

I roll my eyes and shake my head slowly. "You're the one that needs to pee. Do it yourself." Just when I said it I suddenly felt the urge to pee. Seriously Mason! I'm just gonna have to hold it in to save myself some pride.

"It's a big house" I said while Daniel whistled in awe. We had walked for too long and all I wanted was to sleep forever. The house was bigger than Greg described; almost like a mansion but not quite. The backyard was spacious but had nothing in it. It was just an empty plot of land that we have yet to transform into our food supply. Everything was starting to look up and for once we have made the right choice.

"Mason!?" I froze as I recognized the voice. There were a few people inside the house that we still haven't met but I never expected for 'him' to be here.

I turn around and watch everyone surrounding us. Greg, Max, Jack, Daniel, and Kate only. Thank god. If there would have been more people I wouldn't have done what I did. My fists were clenched and my heart sped up. I quickly ran over to 'him' and tackled him to the ground while hitting him. The man I was hitting was my ex, Riley, who cheated on me with one of my friends. Out of the billions of people in the world HE had to be one of the survivors.

"How. Could. You. Do. That. To. Me." I said in between every hit I gave him once we stood up.

"Hey. Ow! Chill girl." He responded while trying to grab my fists. "I really thought we were past this."

"Past this?!" I blurted out. "Are you kidding me?! We haven't even talked to each other since it happened. How in the shit can we be past this?"

"Then let's talk about it." He said in a serious tone. I scoffed and turned around to look at everyone surrounding us.

"I'm not crazy ok." I said to everyone. "He was my boyfriend and cheated on me with one of my friends." Kate couldn't have been more furious at Riley. She really can't hide her emotions from her face.

"Ouch" Jack said quietly. That was the first time I had heard him talk. He has a nice voice…

"Hey! Let's not forget that you said you wanted to break up with me before I slept with your friend." Riley said while pointing at me accusingly.

"Yeah I did, but we didn't break up you dick. I wanted to talk to you. I wanted you to listen to me for once." I turned around and walked back to the room Greg gave me and Kate. I tried avoiding everyone and sat on my bed with Kate locking the door behind me.

"He's a dick…" Kate said while sitting next to me in bed. "He looked regretful though if that's what you wanted."

"I don't want him back. I stopped loving him the minute I caught them." I said while wiping some tears away. I pulled a blanket over me and closed my eyes for a minute.

Omniscient POV

While Kate and Mason were in their room, Aiden sat alone behind an old tree far away from the house. He considered this tree his new hideaway and would come every time he wanted to be alone. He has been having a hard time dealing with everything since the beginning and although he has gotten good at not dying he felt as if he wasn't living.

He slowly got his knife out and was actually thinking about ending it all. Just one little sting and it will go all away. Everything that has ever hurt him will all go away. The death of his mom, the death of his friends, and the death of his hope. 'There isn't anything keeping me here' he thought. The only thing that kept him from running away or killing himself when he was back home was the thought that when he grows up, he would be free. Now there's nothing to look up too since he could be free if he wanted too now.

He played with his knife and slowly looked into the reflection of the blade. He hadn't seen himself so lost in a long time. He touched the tip of the blade with his fingers and put pressure on it until he felt alive again. He needed the pain to let him know he wasn't dead. His eyes followed the stream of fresh blood flowing down his hand. He was so lost in all the blood that he didn't realize someone had snuck up on him.

"That looks like it hurts." A girl next to him said. He quickly spun around and dropped his knife.

"What the hell" he said while quickly standing up. "Did you follow me?" he said with a scowl on his face.

"Nope." She said in cheerful voice. "This is my spot. You like it?" she sat down and motioned Aiden to sit with her. Aiden sat down and smiled a little since she didn't look like a threat.

"I used to cut myself too" she said after a few minutes of silence. "It only brought more grief. If you feel like doing it again… talk to me. Maybe one day we'll become best friends." Aiden looked at her and smiled fully this time. He couldn't help not too… she was just too cheerful.

"Ok yeah, I will." He said with a sudden good feeling.

"Oh right I forgot, my name is Jamie." She stuck her hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Aiden." He took his hand out and was about to shake her hand when he realized it was full of blood. He quickly hid it away chuckling a little. Jamie started to laugh and grabbed his bleeding hand and shook it.

"We're connected now I guess" she said while cleaning her hand on her old pair of jeans. They both started to laugh again silently. 'Man that was a little gross' Aiden thought while shaking his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**its been a long time since i have updated so sorry for that but im here now so enjoy.**

It's been a week since they all settled down at the house. Greg gave everyone better rooms which meant that Mason had her own room. Although Kate was just on the other side of the hall.

There was a soft knock on the door while Mason was unpacking her clothes. Mason scoffed thinking it was Kate trying to make her do her unpacking for her. "Kate I will not unpack your clothes for you. I did it back at the motel and you complained about ho…"

"Not Kate" Riley interrupted her as he walked inside the room with his hands up in surrender. Mason looked him carefully wondering what the fuck he could want from her.

"Oh it's just you" She said in a casual voice_. S_he could feel a lump start to grow in her throat_. Im not gonna cry every time i see him_. She got up from her place and quietly unpacked the last of her clothes. Her room was now clean and organized as she always likes her things to be. The bed was made, the couch in the corner was filled with pillows that Max had given her, and the floor was dirt free. She still had her snow globes that Daniel gave her for their birthday and it was sitting on the coffee table that was neatly placed in front of the couch.

"Look Riley is there something you want to say because I have to get downstairs and help with the gardening." Mason said while walking around the room trying to find things to do after Riley kept staring at her far too long. He had blue jeans and a black t-shirt just like he always wears. Mason couldn't help but remember all the times she had woken up staring at his many different black shirts hanging on the always open closet he has in his room. She would always smile and turn herself towards him and lay at his side. He would grab her closer to him and play with her hair. Sometimes they would stay that way for hours until they realized that they had ditched school unknowingly. Mason was pulled away from her thoughts by Riley coughing awkwardly.

"Didn't you have to get downstairs? Cause it seems that you're not in a hurry" he chuckled. He knew that Mason rarely daydreamed but found it completely amusing when she did.

"Sorry.." she cleared her throat trying to look away at him. "I guess I was in another world for a second there." She sat down in her couch and stared at her coffee table. "A much better world" she whispered to herself. _I didn't think I actually missed him after all this time of being angry at him. _

He watched her starting to get lost in her thoughts so he started to talk. "You know…" Riley spoke softly making Mason look up at him. "We never really talked about… what happened." Mason shifted uncomfortably and a feeling of nervousness crept up on her. She stared at him while playing with her hands.

"I don't think we should do this now. In fact there really isn't anything to talk about" Mason finally spoke. She got up from the couch and passed Riley who had his hands in his pockets. He wanted to say something but couldn't find the courage to say what he felt. _Im sorry Mason. _He watched as she opened the door and looked at him with a heartbreaking face that made him want to go back in time and push Leslie off him before anything ever happened.

0000000000000000000000000

"So basically all you have to do is make sure it clicks and that's how you know it's ready to shoot." Aiden instructed while Jamie did as he said. She loaded the gun and was ready to shoot it when Aiden grabbed the gun from her hands. "Don't shoot it now though. It's hard to find ammo."

Jamie nodded and thanked him for the lesson. She was wearing a black tank top, blue ripped jeans and black boots. Her chest nut colored hair was in a loose pony tail making some strands of hair fall to her face.

"Well I should go but I'll see you tonight?" she asked smiling. Her hands reached her hair ad started to gently tug on it; its a nervous habit that she cant seem to quit. She spent a lot of time with him and started to develop a little crush on him. _I doubt he will ever like me back though._ She was right in a way; Aiden wasn't sure what he felt towards her but he knew it couldn't possibly be love, at least not yet anyway, he barely knew her. Aiden only met a week ago and he's not the type of guy to rush his feelings.

"Yeah… the tree right?" he asked unloading the gun that Jamie was practicing with and put the ammo in his pockets.

"Yep" Jamie said waiting for him to look at her or show any attention towards her. Aiden, still clueless, never looked up from what he was doing and once he was done he turned around and left.

_He probably just forgot I was there again._

_0000000000000000000000000_

After Mason left Riley standing there alone in her room she realized she didn't want to work anymore. She was already gardening some tomatoes for half an hour and she just wanted to think about what he said alone in her room. He said he wanted to talk about what happened but… maybe he has a good excuse. _NO! nothing will ever let me forgive him. He was a selfish asshole and slept with Leslie._ _God but I think I still love him. How could I not… he was perfect for me_.

"Mason? Are you feeling ok?" Melissa, one of the residents, looked at me curiously. "You haven't answered my question."

Mason looked at her completely clueless and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, must have spaced out. What was the question?"

Melissa looked at her and chuckled "It's ok, I asked if you wanted to take a break cause you seem distracted?"

"Oh that's convenient" I chuckled nervously. "If you're offering I won't object." She said with tired eyes. Melissa gave her permission to leave and Mason couldn't have gone up to her room fast enough. She passed her dad and muttered an excuse for not doing her work but he wasn't paying attention. She just wanted to lay down, maybe even shower.

"Hey! Quick question" Jack shouted after her. The cute guy that hasn't spoken a full sentence since they all got there. Mason couldn't resist, he was just to interesting. She turned herself and watched him walk up to her. _Man, our babies would be so perfect…_

"Do you know where Daniel is?" R_eally? That's the question?_ Mason thought about it for a second and remembered him saying something about a river.

"I think I remember him saying something about a river…does that mean anything to you?" Mason watched as Jack started thinking.

"There isn't a river around here... what the hell does he mean." Jack looked flustered talking to himself but Mason got too distracted to notice.

Mason looked at him closely and saw that he had a godlike face. His jaw was sharp with a little stubble showing. His eyes were brown and surprisingly sparkly. His lips were so... indescribable. He was just genuinely a handsome man.

Mason realized she was staring but he was too busy thinking. His eyes lit up and he looked at Mason with a smile that revealed dimples.

"Yeah I know where he is!" he ran past Mason muttering a thanks while he ran out the door.

Mason sighed and continued her path to her room. She opened her door and finally saw her beautiful bed just waiting for her.

"Oh thank god" She said happily. She dropped down on her bed and moaned at the comfortableness she felt.

"umm should I leave you two alone?" Riley said grinning, still in her room since before.

"Oh my god" she immediately jumped from her bed. "You're still here?" she left her bed and stood up.

"Yeah… im sorry I just wanted to talk." He said in a quiet voice. Mason looked at him and she felt her feelings pour out of her. Her heart beat strongly and she felt like falling in his arms again. She wanted to wake up next to him again. To feel him next to her, touching her hair like he used to once they cuddled together. To laugh at his lame jokes and watch movies like they used to. To spoil the endings of those movies to each other and watch as the other got frustrated. She wanted to fight with him again, to love with him again, to cry and to be with him again. But how can she get past this. Maybe she should just move on..

"Fine. Let's talk."


End file.
